powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rowdyruff Boys (Powerpuff Girls Z)
The Rowdyruff Boys Z are a Trio created by Mojo Jojo. They first appeared in "The Rowdyruff Boys". Biography When they are introduced in the show, they start to dance off as if in a rap video. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's cotton swab, Kaoru's smelly sweat sock, and snips of Mojo's hair to create them. The Rowdyruff Boys Z love to disgust and annoy the citizens of New Townsville, as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z, who they refer to as "old hags." They have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama." The boys, like the girls, have weapons. Brick uses Momoko's curly straw to fire spitballs, Boomer uses Miyako's cotton swab to throw earwax, and Butch uses Kaoru's smelly sock as a boomerang. They love pulling pranks on innocent people. They even gross out the girls as well as embarrassing them by spitballing, earwax, and flipping up their skirts. They later appear in the episode The Rowdyruff Girls, in which the boys steal the Powerpuff Girls Z outfits and weapons, and, despite being inexperienced in using the weapons, manage to convince everyone that they're the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, they relinquish the outfits when the girliness of the suits is pointed out. Later, in Girls, Beyond Time and Space, the boys show up at the villains meeting, demanding to know why they weren't invited. The Gangreen Gang points out they are not real monsters. It is then that they first discover that they were created from Mojo and The Girls' DNA, causing them to react in a funny combination of shock and depression. When they turn to leave from the scene, HIM gives them the opportunity to be turned into "real monsters," making them stronger and evil powers for a short time. They are transported back to the present by loveless kisses that are blown to them by the Powerpuff Girls Z, but rather than exploding, they go into a state of unconscious shock. In the following episode, Girls, The Last Battle, when HIM is destroyed, the boys are seen waking up from their shock and instantly start fighting with everyone else. They are last seen being tossed up and down in the air before being brought back to the Lab by the Powerpuff Girls Z For their Impersonation Discussion. Appearance They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. Unlike the American series, where the boys were at equal height and the same age as the girls, the trio appeared somewhat shorter and younger than the girls in the anime. Members Brick :Main article: Brick Brick is the leader of The Rowdyruff Boys and the Heroic Love Interest of Blossom. Brick leads the other two boys, by arranging plans, and discussing Decisions. When he talks, His Brothers can disagree or agree depending on what plan he is initiating. Boomer :Main article: Boomer Boomer is the second member of The Rowdyruff Boys. His weapon of choice is a Bat and an Electrical Scepter that can shoot Extremely strong Electric Balls stronger than Bubbles's Water Scepter Lightning Balls. Butch :Main article: Butch '''Butch '''is the third member of The Rowdyruff Boys. Episode Appearances *The Rowdyruff Boys *The Rowdyruff Girls *Only a Matter of Time *The Final Battle Trivia *They are the only main Heroes not to be chemically enhanced by Black Z Rays. *Unlike The Rowdyruff Boys from the original series, The Rowdyruff Boys Z don't have their own individual personalities. This is mainly due to Boomer and Butch being deprived of their respective stupidity and hyperactivity, making them more generic. *In "Only a Matter of Time", The Powerpuff Girls Z used their loveless kisses to make The Rowdyruff Boys Z get grossed out by their so-called "cooties" and transport to the Presence for Protection during their Impersonation. Later in the episode. This is similar to a story arc in the original series' episode, "The Rowdyruff Boys", where The Powerpuff Girls killed The Rowdyruff Boys, by doing that exact same thing, only for them to be resurrected by HIM in the later episode, "The Boys Are Back in Town". Gallery Click here to visit Rowdyruff Boys' (Powerpuff Girls Z) gallery Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Trios Category:Triplets